2nd Generation of the Demigods
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: The second generation of the Seven is here to find out what happened to see what happened to the original Seven and to make Gaea go back to sleep after taking over the world. So what really happened to the original Seven? And why does Zoey feel strangely connected to this gray eyed boy? And whose this Percy Jackson kid she looks like? Are the original Seven alive? R


I looked at the board. The teacher was talking about the stupid Gaea feast on August 1st. "Gaea, our almighty mistress, thought she cold turn the world around by saving us from the evil demigods and gods. She rose on August 1st and killed all the Roman and Greek demigods. Their parents, the Greek and Roman gods, ran and hid and are still hiding to this day."

Some girl gasped (including Natalie), as if the gods were still alive (geez, as if), and my teacher, Mrs. Dodds, cackled. "Of course, they will never try to hurt us. They will never be strong enough to regain their strength to overrule us." The same girls giggled, like they weren't worried. I wanted to punch them all in the nose. Geez...

"So, even though the feast isn't until the summer, I think we should talk about it" Mrs. Dodds went on and on about Gaea. I wanted to curl up on the desk and fall asleep. My adopted sister, Francesca, wouldn't fall asleep. She had these nightmares about "this lady trying to hurt us." She's only 5, but shouldn't she be over the nightmares?

My adopted brother, Lane, would kick in the middle of the night and whimper. He would never admit it, but he had nightmares too. I would put them both in my bed and held onto them. She would listen to the other children crying over losing their parents and siblings.

"Excuse me? Ms. Parks?" I heard the girls giggle (at me!) and Mrs. Dodds gave me her evil smile. "Ms. Parks, can you tell me how long it was since Gaea rose?" "25 years." I responded after a few minutes.

"Correct..." Mrs. Dodds groaned, like she wanted me to get it wrong. "And, finally-" The bell rang and my smile stretched across my face. No a lot of things brought smiles to my face, but summer indeed did.

I picked up my bag and Mrs. Dodds called out. "Ms. Park, can you please stay after class for a moment?" Giggles was heard from the girls leaving the room. "Mrs. Dodds, I need to get my si-"

"No, it'll only be a moment." She was wearing a leather jacket and red lipstick and sunglasses. I heard from gossip that she killed someone and hides the body in the lockers of kids who get in trouble in class. She probably started the rumor. Plus, if it was true, than I would have a million dead bodies in my locker. Wow, that was a weird sentence.

"Ms. Parks? Are you listening?" I nodded but she shook her head. "I give a message to this kid? They might as well be giving it to a monkey." She sighed. Hey! "You need to go to the mental asylum and go to room 165." Mental asylum? Okay, now I was sure she was nutso in the head.

Mrs. Dodds gave me a sad smile with sad eyes. "Your brother would've been proud." Her voice was actually not mean but, sympathetic. I nodded. "Lane's very proud of me." I agreed. "No, your other brother, girl." "Mrs. Dodds, I only have one brother-" The bell rang again, it sounded like it was waiting for me.

She straightened her back. "Well? Don't you have to get your brother and sister?" Her voice was snappy again. "Thanks, Mrs. Dodds." I picked up my books and walked out towards my locker. There wasn't anyone in the halls. Crud, I missed my bus.

I packed up my stuff and put it in my backpack. The elementary school was right next to the high school so it wasn't too far. A soldier stood at the corner and forced the people walking by to give him drachmas. For a moment he turned into an ugly beast. He looked me straight in the eyes and I looked away. I shuffled towards the entrance and sat down.

I looked at the clock and counted down until it was time for my sister and brother to come out. "Oh lookie here!" A nasally voice cried out. I looked back and saw the freckles before anything.

Freckles were spread upon her nose and she had curly red hair. I growled under my breath. "What do you want, Natalie?" I asked and tried not to let my anger get to me. She sat next to me with her friends giggling uncontrollably.

"C'mon, babe," Her orange lips turned into a pout. She'd been eating cheese doodles. How she was popular was beyond me. Lane! Francesca! Where are you? She poked my chest and cackled. "Flat chested much?"

Stereotypical popular girls, except the part that these girls never learned their lesson.

"Stop." I told her sternly and moved away from her and her friends. She moved closer to me and so did her friends. Natalie smirked and licked her lips. "Zoey!" A octave voice yelled from the school and I sighed. Francesca... I stood up and walked over to the two. Shane was holding Francesca's hand.

Francesca had a small mark on top of her lip and before I could ask what happened, I felt a hand push me forward. I face planted onto the concrete. Someone cackled behind me followed by giggles.

Blood rushed down my face from my nose and lips and I turned myself over. I propped myself up with one elbow and held my nose with the other one. I looked at Natalie and bit my lip, trying to bite back the tears.

"Annie! Are you okay?" Lane walked over to me and helped me up. "I'm okay." I responded and looked over my shoulder at the girls looking down at me. They cackled and cackled like... witches. I closed my eyes to rid my senses of these witches and I heard screeches. I opened my eyes and saw the girls dripping with black water. I grabbed Francesca and Shane.

I dragged them through the woods behind the forest and stayed silent. Strange things happened to us and I told them to never speak of it. You never know who could be listening.

Tears sprung in my eyes. "Were those your friends?" Francesca's small hand gripped my hand. I shook my head. Francesca, or what we called her, Frannie, looked at me with her almond deep brown eyes.

"No." I told her and wiped the drying up blood. I stopped them outside the clearing in front of the orphanage. Lane twiddled his fingers and played with things in his hands.

I kneeled down and looked at the Chinese girl's lip. "What happened today?" I gave her a stern look but she smiled innocently and shrugged. "I dunno..."

I laughed and picked her up. "You're lucky your cute, kiddo." I pushed the top of her hat over her eyes so she couldn't see. She giggled and fixed it. I looked over at Lane who was looking down.

"What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He was the real problem. A smile spread across his face and the trouble sprung up in his eyes. "Well..." "Lane?" "Who can say that putting glue on Mr. Chiron's chalks could hurt him?" The wheelchair guy? Uh-oh.

"Lane!" "What? It was harmless." Shane gave me his winning smile. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "How am I going to explain this Madame Pamela going to think?" Madame Pamela owned this building and looked like a sweet old lady when parents came but when they weren't there, she was a drill sergeant. If one thing was wrong, then you would probably have a week without a mattress. I tried to make the kids comfortable so secretly in the middle of the night when she was asleep, I would give the child my bed.

I know, I know. Soooo heroic. But these guys have to have a better life than me. All of them. All 29 children in this small orphanage. I walked them in trying to look as tall as I could. "Oh dolls!" Madame Pamela cried in her 'parent-is-here' voice. She looked at Frannie's lip, my bloody nose and lip, and Lane's smirk and she gave us 'I'll-talk-to-you-later' look. I swear she has a voice and look for everything.

I looked over her shoulder and saw a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Jeans were on her hips and a pretty blue blouse. Her husband had really light blond hair with a beard. Not long at all.

"Zoelle, Francesca, and Lane, this is..." She waved her hand in the air as if the name was going to appear in the air. "Mr. Sky." The man said and looked us all up and down. He spent a few moments longer looking into my eyes but when he saw something, he smiled. "Can we talk to them alone?" Mrs. Sky asked with a smile. It was a little too sweet for my taste.

Madame Pamela nodded. "Of course!" She put us all in 'The Room'. She closed the door. "Hello! Are you going to adopt us?" Frannie smiled at the two. Mrs. Sky snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hera, please." Mr. Sky tried to coax his wife and she crossed her arms. "Look at her. How can I not hate her guts? You could blast them with your lightning bolt." Her eyes went a little nuts for a minute before turning back into the 'whatever' type.

My eyes widen. "Don't touch them." I put Lane and Frannie behind my backhand held out my arms. These had to be the gods. The evil ones that caused misery and death. "Zoelle, we're not here to hurt you. Listen to me."

I swallowed and nodded. "You promise on the River of Styx? You won't hurt me or my siblings?" The words kinda flew out of my mouth. Then Mr. Sky (or should I say Zeus?) laughed heartily. "Where did you learn that?" I shrugged but still kept the two behind my back. The gods were supposed to be cheaters. But could someone cheat after promising on the River of Styx? Whatever that was.

"When you meet the girl in room 165-" "I wasn't planning to meet her anytime soon." I snapped but instantly regretted it. "Shut up, stupid-" Hera screeched but stopped herself.

"As I was saying, when you meet her, don't be startled be her wisdom. She is very wise. You must believe her." Zeus looked me up and down again. I bit my lip and tried to wipe away more dried blood from my lips and nose. "She might be a little startled at the sight of you, Zoelle, so let your siblings go in first and explain that you are not who she thinks you are."

I wanted to yell at him that even if I was going that I wouldn't bring my siblings to this nut case. I nodded slowly. "Zoelle, I don't think you understand. If you go through with this, your family will have a better life. All of humanity will have a better life. Haven't you always wanted to be a hero?"

"Of course not." I told him. You kidding me? I just wanna get through 11th grade. "Have fun." Hera's face turned into a smirk, like she didn't really want us to have fun. Zeus snapped and we were at the mental asylum. How did I know? Because I was in a long hallway with rooms 160-170. Screams tear through the hallways and I gripped Frannie and Lane's shoulder. Frannie's eyes widen and she looked up at me.

"Zoey?" She sputtered and hid her face in my shirt. I walked them towards room 165. "What do we do now?" Lane looked up at me. "Zeus said that you two have to go in first and explain we aren't who she thinks we are." Lane nodded and walked in holding Frannie's hand. Wow, I thought I would have to bribe him.

A few minutes later, he popped his head out. "She's ready." I walked into my possible death. Lane gave me a 'good-luck' look and I shot back a dirty look.

The woman looked up. "Percy?" Her voice hushed to a whisper. "Rachael, it isn't Percy. This is Zoey." Her green eyes flattened to sadness. "Right, Leo." Lane shook his head. "I'm not Leo." The woman chuckled and stood up. "Frank, at least you understand." She placed a hand on Frannie's shoulder and she pulled back. "Zoey...?"

"Ma'am, I'm Zoey, that's my brother, Lane, and that's my sister, Frannie." I explained and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down and push her away slightly. Her eyes got misty. "3... 2... 1..." A girl ran in with a black sword in her hand.

She looked around with a confused look. Her eyes landed on me and she bit her lip. "Uh... hello?" She looked at me with dark brown eyes. No, they were black. Half of her hair was shaved with a little stubble. The rest of her hair was up to back. It was blonde highlighted with black.

"Nico! You're here!" Rachael stumbled over and gave her a hug. The girl's eyes widened and she pushed back the redhead. "Excuse me?" The girl gave me a look like I should be explaining but I shrugged.

Rachael eyes got misty again. "3...2...1..." Two boys ran in. One was brown haired with gold-brown eyes. The other was blonde with gray eyes. When the gray eyed one looked at me I looked away. "Who are you?" "I'm-" The gray eyed one started but Rachael interrupted by almost screaming, "3... 2... 1..."

A girl ran in with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Right after her was a boy with messy deep brown hair and multicolored eyes. We all looked at each other in silence. "Wow, it was easier the second time to get the Seven together. Including Nico." The girl with the half shaved head muttered, "I'm not Nico."

Rachael clapped and smiled. "So did you defeat Gaea yet?" Whispers flooded the room and nasty glares were shot. "Don't you remember the prophecy?" She groaned like a teenager, which she was not. She had to be 40.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

She told us. "You guys are the seven, except Nico. The storm or fire could be either you two Percy and Jason or Leo. We aren't sure about the final breath thingy but the Foes bear arms is both the Romans and the Greeks coming together and Bob and Damasen helping Percy and Annabeth out of the Tartarus. And-" "Miss?" The gray eyed boy interrupted.

"Yes, Annabeth?" "Well, I think if we're talking about our 'parents' then we should sit down and talk about this. And prophecy? Nobody gave us a prophecy." He ignored the fact she just called him a girl. Every sat in a circle. Frannie sat in my lap, strangely silent. Lane sat next to me and next to him was the blonde girl and next to her was the boy with multicolored eyes. Next to him was the boy with the tan skin and impossibly curly hair. Next to him was Rachael and next to her was shaved hair girl and next to her was the gray eyed boy. Who was next to me...

"So maybe we should introduce ourselves," The gray eyed boy finished. The half shaved hair girl waved her hand slightly. "I'm Nicole." Her dark eyes scanned all of us and missed me. Geez, am I that bad?

"My father is Hades." The curly haired boy gave a shy smile. "I'm Harvey. I'm her brother. My father is Pluto." My heart was pounding in my chest. That was their parentage? Were they joking? Was this a really sick joke for kids who pretended their parent was one of the evil gods?

"I'm Janie." The blonde one looked at us. She looked kinda perfect. She gave us all a strained smile. "My father's Jupiter, I also have a brother named Thomas." "I'm Peter." The multicolored eyed one said. "My mother's Aphrodite." Okay, this was kinda sad. Jupiter's daughter looked more perfect than Aphrodite's son. "I'm Andrew. Son of Athena." Before I could stop him, Lane cried out, "I'm Lane. Orphaned." "I'm Zoey. Orphaned." "I'm Frannie. What they said."

Rachael laughed. "You guys aren't orphaned. You kidding? Percy, you're the son of Poseidon, Frank, you're the son of Mars, and Leo, you're the son of Hephaestus." Poseidon? This nut job thinks my dad is Poseidon.

"Cool!" Lane cried. "No! Not cool!" I stood up and started to walk out but something grabbed my hand, no... someone. The gray eyed boy. "Don't go." I looked at each of these people. They all looked at me with curious eyes. I wonder if destiny is real. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. But all I knew that someone was leaning on me to do this. Maybe it was that Percy kid. Maybe it was Andrew. But someone needed me to do this.

"I...uh..." I stammered at the boy gripping my hand.

* * *

**SO HELLO DEMIGODS, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. UH YEAH. SO REVIEW AND FAVORITE MAYBE? PLEASE. IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO TYPE THIS AND YEAHH**


End file.
